Run
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Edward's feeling low about being a kept man now, and Bella helps him find that. "He had heard of mid life crisis before, but that was supposed to happen in the mid-life." Breaking Dawn Spoilers, Not my best.. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: As always. Just the retarded kid eating sand in Stephanie's sandbox.

He was a father.

He was a husband.

He was a brother, a son.

Edward looked at the pale face in the mirror and snarled. Tried out his best growl. It was no use, he couldn't scare the cat that lurked outside the cottage. Bella was scarier than him. Reneesme always ran to daddy when Bella was on a rampage. He had heard of mid life crisis before, but that was supposed to happen in the mid-life.

Three years, he had been a father, and a husband. He loved his family, but he was restless. The former passion that still fuelled their love burn more than ever, the more they were together, the more they gave themselves into it. But there was something missing.

"Edward?" Bella came around the corner. "Your staring at yourself again. Why did you wait till we were married to become vain?" Bella teased, pecking him on the cheek, "I'm running Reneesme to the house then going over to dad's, okay?" he nodded, and her brow furrowed.

"Edward, you haven't been yourself lately, something wrong?"

"I think I'm hitting mid life crisis." Bella snickered, but fell quiet when she realized he wasn't kidding. In a flash, she scooped up Reneesme and dashed to the house. He looked to the spot where she had been and frowned. Weren't wives supposed to be supportive?

He stood up and before he could walk outside, Bella was back. With keys in her hands. "Come on, your feeling restless, and I need you at your best."

"Where are we going."

"Anywhere we can. We have the entire continent."

"What about Rene-"

"Rose and Esme are taking shifts. And their going to drop her off at Charlie's some time this week. Were set for as long as you need." She grabbed his hand and they ran to the garage. He smiled as they jumped into the Aston Martin and drove off.

Three days later they were half way to Vancouver when he looked over and smiled. "Why are you doing this? We don't need this Bella, I'll be-"

"Fine? Edward, you are probably the most selfless person I know, the first four years of our lives, you saved me more times than I could possibly remember, and then some. You risked everything just to be with me. Consider this attempting to even the score." She smiled over and grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss on the webbing between his thumb and index finger she nuzzled his hand, "I love you more than anything, possibly more than Reneesme, and when your hurting, I'm hurting. The only thing that saddens me is that we didn't do this sooner. Consider this our second honeymoon, seeing as how I fouled up the first one."

"We going to count how many honeymoon's were going to go on?"

"Guess not." She smiled back.

"Bella," He looked at her, her mahogany hair floating in the breeze behind her, out the window, she was so breathtaking. "What do say we find somewhere to stop." His eyes were hungry, but nothing but the women in front of him could quench this thirst.

"It's your limo Ms. Daisy." she giggled.

They had found a park just past the Alaskan border. They were heading north. Nowhere in particular, just north. They were in an isolated corner of the state. Lucky for him because otherwise they would have had the Voultri on them for the destruction Bella had caused.

Damn, he smiled.

He looked at his wife, her pale skin against the green on the ground. Deep in the forest, the sun shining. A complete satisfied purr coming from her. Normally one would be asleep, if he could sleep. But he had been thinking. He no longer felt powerless, he thought deeper and realized that he was never powerless. A hunter will protect his own through any kind of pain and suffering. Bella sighed, a habit more than anything, she didn't sleep either, but he didn't know what she thought of. They both heard a snap and quickly clothed.

A group of humans wandered up, smiling at them. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"We were just leaving. Wanted to stretch our legs a bit."

"I'm sure," the shortest one said, he turned to one of the men to his left, "Hey Kev, these kids are loitering."

"That's not allowed." 'Kev' said huskily, his eyes staring at Bella. Her shirt not quite fully buttoned.

"_That piece would last a few second's._"

"_There's more than enough of her, I'm willing to share._"

"_He's kind of scrawny, Leo will tear him apart in no time._"

"We want no trouble gentlemen," Edward said, his voice dripping with anger and hate.

A growl sprung from his chest. He was a protector. He would protect his family, his love. Taking a step in front of Bella, a snarl appeared and he crouched ready to defend.

He felt a shift in her shield, _Go ahead and be Superman, but don't forget to keep appearances,_ he heard her mind chuckle. She understood. Five humans wouldn't be able to get a hand on her, not with her new strength, but his need to be the man, the leader, the protector, she was giving him his head, letting him do what he needed.

"There's bear's around these part's aren't there." She stated simply, giving him an idea. He wouldn't feed on the humans, but their memories sparked one of his own. Bella, human, in Port Angeles, the same kind of vermin stood before him. He had no need to fear scaring her now. These ones would not get the same sympathy that Carlisle bestowed one those ones. They were opportunists. Theses ones were hunters. Seeking out innocent prey, and taking what they wanted.

Right now they all wanted Bella. Enough to kill him for her.

Another growl came from his chest, loud and terrifying. The largest one attacked, his reflexes were quick, but no match for Edward. A quite snap and a loud scream. Followed by four other similar screams and snaps.

Edward's eyes were onyx, and he was heaving. Great breaths to control his anger. Bella sidled up to him.

"You won, it's over Edward. We'll make a call from the car," she looked to the men, writhing in pain, staring at him. "Call and report an attack. Head injuries. No one will believe their story." Her hand grabbed his and pulled him around. "Edward look at me." her melodic voice raised an octave, "LOOK at me!"

Twin black pools met her deep chocolate, "Edward, your better than this, better than them. Walk away." Her voice held a pleading tone, "I won't have you turn into a murderer for my sake." One last growl and they left the huddling, whimpering men.

Back at the car, surprised it was still there. They got in, he wheeled around and sped homeward bound.

The ride was silent. Neither spoke until they had passed Seattle. "Edward?"

He turned and met her soft, smiling face. "Feeling better?" He did a survey of himself. The ball of anger still pooled inside. They had made the call, but left out the exact location. By the time the authorities got there, he shook his head, he didn't care.

A snarl formed on his face, and Bella sighed, "At least there's no more Mid-life crisis." he looked at her and a tingly feeling started to invade. It was her, she was lowering her shield.

The love she felt for him was emanating through him. Relaxing the white knuckle grip he had on the steering wheel. A cool, pale hand touched the wrist and a slow, crooked smile grew on his lips. "There's my Edward." She gleamed. She kissed his cheek and leaned back down, letting the cool evening breeze caress her skin.

Dawn was breaking when they pulled into the drive. Alice and Carlisle were waiting on the steps when they walked up, hand in hand. Both smiling.

"Edward." Carlisle nodded. Alice was already running up to hug Bella.

"I knew you were meant for each other. He needs you. Will always need you." Alice smiled, "Nessie is sleeping, she's been moping without you guys though."

Bella and Edward smiled at each other. A few quick hello's to the others and they were off home.

Reneesme woke couple hours after they got in. "Mommy? Daddy?" Edward peeked into her room. Originally, when they had been decorating the nursery, we were sure the baby was going to be a boy. Positive. So sure that they painted the room blue. We had asked Reneesme, but she said that she liked blue.

"Daddy?"

"Morning sweetheart. You been good while we were gone." She nodded, a sleepy smile curled the corners, dimple appearing in her cheeks. He picked her up and rested her on his hip. Bella watched from the door, slightly hidden. Watching the father and daughter interact. It made her heart ache, in a good way. Watching them. It was morning's like these that made her warm and fuzzy inside.

"Missed you daddy." She finally said, wiping sleep from her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Me and you mother went for a car ride."

"Where, you were gone for days."

"Only two."

"Daddy!" Bella decided to finally come to the rescue. He may be protector of the home, but she was still Mother hen.

"We went for a trip. A thinking trip." Reneesme smiled at her mother and reached out. Linking her arms around Bella's neck she leaned against Edwards strong chest and rested her head on Bella's shoulder. A strong arm encircled Bella's waist and she smiled up at her husband.

A strong family they would always be.


End file.
